The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ozothamnus plant, botanically known as Ozothamnus diosmifolius, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘13-15’.
The new Ozothamnus is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Helidon, Queensland, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to create vigorous and upright Ozothamnus cultivars with numerous and attractive flowers.
The new Ozothamnus originated from a self-pollination made by the Inventors in Helidon, Queensland, Australia in 1993, of the Ozothamnus diosmifolius cultivar Pom Pom, not patented. The new Ozothamnus was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated self-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Helidon, Queensland, Australia in March, 1993.
Asexual reproduction of the new Ozothamnus by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Helidon, Queensland, Australia since 1994, has shown that the unique features of this new Ozothamnus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.